


Getting Together (And The Shitshow It Was)

by Semoka



Series: Hercules Angst Series [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Herc is Genderfluid in this, Herc is just a angst filled baby who thinks so, M/M, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, They use he pronouns all through this, but it's part of the universe, it's not explicitly mentioned as this is before they figured they're shit out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9428420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semoka/pseuds/Semoka
Summary: Hercules really needs to stop double guessing himself and faking a smile instead of just TALKING to his crushes like a normal person.~Prequel To Hercules List of Reminders, because it fits well in that universe.





	

Lafayette and John get together first.

 

It’s after a brutal bar fight that Hercules and Laf tore John away from, Alex spitting a few more choice words before following them out. John is being carried by Lafayette, still screaming and kicking. When they get in the car, John is held tightly in Laf’s lap while Alex drives and Herc plans out hangover remedies. John was still hissing insults, and Lafayette silences him with a kiss. Alex huffs out a laugh and Herc threatens to kick them out of the car when John moans. John and Laf share a grin, and the next morning they’re cuddling on the couch.

* * *

 

Herc sees the looks Alex gives John and Laf every time he thinks they can’t see him. The looks John and Laf give in return. 

  
At night when he can’t sleep, he lets himself feel the pain that none of them direct looks like that at him. And it’s fine. It’s 100% fine. He’s not going to ruin anything with his dumb feelings.

* * *

 

Alex joins them three months after they get together.   
  
Or at least, that’s when Herc found out. He walked into their shared apartment, having gladly come home early from the shop. He sees them all cuddled together on the couch, and they all throw him matching shy grins. He forces a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes and walks off to his room. He drinks himself to sleep tonight and tells himself that it’s just because he felt like it. Not because he was trying to figure out why he wasn’t good enough, why they didn’t want him, what part of him was broken.

He wakes up to make breakfast, and tells himself he’s okay with it when they eat in the living room cuddled on the couch and leave him alone.

* * *

 

They’ve all been a triad for two months now, and Hercules is fine. Absolutely fine.   
  
So what if he ends up working late every night, dreading going home and seeing them all together?   
  
So what if he feels his heart pound every time they hug him, pat his shoulder, or even just enter his personal space bubble in general?

So what if he never gets his affections returned, no matter how much he wants them to be?  
  
He wasn’t going to ruin his friendship with them because of unrequited feelings. He was a grown ass man. He could handle a broken heart.

(The smarter part of his brain mentions the fact that he doesn’t know for sure they don’t love him back. He shuts it up with the fact that they had no problem telling each other.)

* * *

 

When they ask Hercules if he’s uncomfortable with their relationship, having noticed his mood change, he laughs.   
  
He wants to tell Alex how beautiful his eyes are, especially when he gets determined.

He wants to tell John how much he wants to kiss every freckle on his face.   
  
He wants to tell Lafayette how much he wants to cornrow his hair, and give him little kisses when Herc finishes a braid.   
  
He wants to tell them that he wants to be a part of them so much that it hurts.   
  
Instead he shakes his head with that fake grin that he mastered at this point. “If I was against you guys being together,” He tells them. “I would have moved out on September 13th.”

He walks away before they can question why he knows and remembers the exact date they got together.

* * *

 

Seven months into their relationship, Alex, John, and Laf ask Hercules to join them. Herc looks at the calendar. April 1st.   
  
“Very funny.” He tells them, with a role of his eyes. He moves to walk away and suddenly Lafayette’s arms are around his waist, pulling him back against him. Then Alex is in front of him, kissing him softly while John gently holds his hand.   
  
John leans up a bit once Alex pulls away, getting his own kiss in. Lafayette stops the cute little neck kisses he had been giving Herc to whisper in his ear. “Still think we’re joking, mon ours?”   
  
Herc shakes his head and there’s tears in his eyes and he’s being hugged from all sides and told that they love him. Alexander spills out a paragraph worth of speech just about his laugh, and they all end up on the couch.

 

John is in his lap, Lafayette has his arm around his shoulders, and Alexander is bouncing on the seat next to him and still talking a mile a minute.

  
Herc is more than fine. He’s now content, and absolutely great.

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever do one of these without ending it on a good note? Probably not.
> 
> Comments are always loved, kudos are always appreciated.  
> Message me on tumblr @semoka if you feel like makin me cry today kiddos


End file.
